Wild Bunch Chap1
by Fatefulbrawl
Summary: A journey can begin in many ways but the most interesting ones are those that happen out of nowhere, Asar the Tyrouge knows this all to well when he runs into a young human woman named Stava who takes him on one of a lifetime! Rated M for a juicy lemon somewhere in here and some brutal fight scenes;)
1. Wild bunch Chap 1

**S'up this is the author speaking, I've read loads of fanfictions on this site and to be honest it' inspired me to make my own!**

 **Now most of them were pokemon x trainer fics so guess what this one is gonna be about;)**

 **This is going to be one of my favorite type of pokemon; fighter types, specifically Tyrouge so enjoy!**

 **Male Tyruoge x thicc female human**

****Snap!**** ****Crash!****

With one punch a young Tyrouge easily downed a great oak tree with a single kick, as the tree fell he hopped into the air and broke it into pieces in little then 10 secs.

Quickly getting below the fallen pieces he placed them all one at a time into a well stacked line of rows, right next to five other sets of similar ones, with that done he left to take a drink from a spring near the meadow that he lived in, upon closer inspection the Tyrouge looked much different then most others of his kind though..

He sported a small combat vest he lifted from a shop about a year ago to protect himself from attacks more and a chain sprawled across his head fins as part of a new attack pattern he was making up, as he got finished drinking he left to continue his project.

 _ _" Great, now all I have to do is set them up in a way similar to how those humans did it," thought the fighter type as he began to assemble the logs into a house.__

It wasn't long however until a male Sandslash appeared from underground looking rather grumpy, **_**( Sand Sa Sand slash!)**_** " Young man what are you doing now, you're making so much noise"!

The pre-teen pokemon just rolled his eyes, but the old pokemon had been living here long before he moved in and had helped him get acquainted with the area when he was still new so he answered respectfully, _**_( Ty Tyrou Tyr)_**_ " I'm just building a house Scro, like I saw the humans doing,".

Scro just shock his head, **_**( Sa San Sandslash sand)**_** " You and your crazy fascinations Asar, why would you want to build something like that,"?

Asar put down the last log as he responded proudly, **_**( Tyro Tyr Tyroug Tyrou)**_** " Because it helps protect you from the elements and can be used to store extra food you get, what's to hate,"?

 __ _ ** _( Sand Slash Sandslash San)_**_ " Maybe the fact hat it could be a huge sign to potential treats, at least those ' accessories ' have some practical value," Scro commented.  
 _ _  
__ _ ** _( Tyrouge Tyro Ty)_**_ __" I could always get you some," smirked the Tyrouge as he began to build his new home _ ___

Scro decided to just watch the fighter type build his log cabin, ever since the two first met he had noted the Tyrouge's bizarre interest in human customs, and despite all the banter he gave the young fighter on the natural way of things he actually loved how the little pokemon expressed himself so openly, but he would call out a stupid idea if needed.

Asar chopped, notched, and deviated several pieces of wood in a way similar to what the humans were doing, piecing them together as he went along in his task it wasn't long before he had constructed a suitable small cabin for himself, he didn't really need it to be to big anyway.

Scro was secretly impressed by the younglings ingenuity as he admired the handiwork, then noticed something massive headed right for them, **_**( Sandslash Sand! )**_** " Watch out Asar, behind you "!

Out of no where a massive fireball almost landed on Asar's back had he not summersaulted out of the way, but while he could dodge the cabin he had just built was not so lucky... _ ___

 ** **FWOOSH!**** _ ___

And just like that over half the cabin he had spent the last half hour making just burst into flames, luckily he had enough time to kick up enough water from the stream to dose the fire out before it spread further, but even then he was still royally pissed off, looking up he saw that the culprit was a Charizard who was flying away.

 _ ** _( Tyroug Ty!)_**_ Oh no you don't, " Screamed the Tyrouge! _ ___

Without a second thought the fighter type ran after the scaly arsonist at break neck speeds, leaving behind Scro before he could warn the Tyrouge about the potential danger the flying and flame type might possess.

 **** ** _ **( Sand Slash San)**_** " Wait up ya reckless brawler," yelled the old pokemon as he burrowed underground after Asar with vigor unbefitting of his age...

As Asar chased the Charizard he started to notice that he was still firing fireballs at something along his flight path, _**_( Tyrou Tyr Tyrouge) " What is he aiming at, another pokemon,"?_**_ Questioned Asar as he ran up a tall tree to get a better look at what the creature was firing upon.

What he saw shocked him, the Charizard wasn't firing at another pokemon, he was firing at a human riding a motor bike!

Acting quickly the Tyrouge jumped from tree to tree Naruto style catching up to the reptile just as the flying fire type landed a hit right near the motor bike causing the human to veer off the trail and crash in a lake nearby, with the Charizard charging up a powerful shot to seemingly kill his target.

Thankfully Asar had reached a tree very close to the large flying pokemon and with one mighty leap land right on the Charizard's back causing it's aim to be off by a good few feet as the human walked out of the lake and seemed to be injured as it clutched their right shoulder while pulling out something from a bag with their left hand.

 _ ** _( Rao Rar Char Zard)_**_ " What's your deal midget back off," Roared the giant lizard!  
 _ _  
__ _ ** _( Tyrou Tyr Tyrouge)_**_ " My problem, you torched my log cabin," Retorted the Tyrouge! _ ___

 _ ** _( Roar Rarrr Char Rar)_**_ __" Ever heard of misfire, well either way your next,"! _ ___

And like that the fight was one, Asar being on he lizard's back had an obvious advantage as he began to rapid punch the hell out of his wings causing the creature to almost fall out of the sky, the Charizard however would not go down easily as he flew high into the air twirling all the way in an attempt to get the little pest off him. _ _  
__  
Feeling the rushing winds almost blast him off the great beast Asar dug his nail deep in to the fire types hide to prevent falling from such a massive height, while kneeing the creature's back to of course.

The giant flying type then looked to the right seeing a flock of pigets flying his way giving him an idea, the lizard flew right into the flock of bird pokemon and as planned one of them managed to actually knock down his unwelcomed passenger sending him falling straight to the ground.

 **** ** _ **( Roar Rar har)**_** " Give up and I might save you," offered the Charizard as he flying after Asar who was falling at a rapid rate.

 ** _ **( Tyru Tyrouge Tyro Tyrouge)**_** " If you win that human your chasing will die so I'll be victorious," smiled Asra who had a plan to survive this already.

 __The Charizard flew close to the fighter type and slash him across the back with a claw attack then slammed his tail into the brawlers torso knocking the wind from his, but thanks to his high quality combat vest he barely got any damage from the attacks.

 ** _ **( Rar Char Za Ard)**_** " And how do you win against this," laughed the Charizard as he opened his mouth to unleash a great stream of fire to incinerate the fighter.

 _ ** _( Tyrouge Tyr Tyo Try)_**_ " Like this ya overrated flamethrower," Answered Asar as he whipped out his chain to tie up the flying type's mouth causing the blast to go out it's nose dazing the lizard boy, giving the fighter enough time to clock him in the head with a well placed kick!

He then flung himself back onto his back as the two landed hard on the ground, luckily for the Charizard his wings acted like parachutes to let him survive the landing, with that the Tyrouge got off the mighty beast only to be bombarded with bright flashes.

Looking behind him he saw the human __(Who turned out to be a girl if the huge chest she had meant anything)__ taking pictures of him with a camera that somehow survived the crash, she seemed really giddy about meeting him to as he was approached by the tall human girl quickly and caught in a glop!

" Oh... my... god you are so cool, with how you swooped in to save me like that it was amazing you are so cool," the human girl rambled!

As she continued to spout out her gratitude Asar got a good look of the human woman he had saved; she was brown colored with dark freckles, had a tight fitting track suit on accommodating her wide hips and big hinny, a slim yet muscular build, and some scars on her arms and legs. Probably from daring escapes like the one he had just seen.

Suddenly the woman stopped talking and breathed deep, " Oh I forgot my name's Stava, freelance photographer" she finally introduced herself with a light blush.

Instead of talking to her Asar did something else to introduce himself, sign language.

The excited photographer nearly leaped in joy, " Woah a pokemon that can do sign language, oh what a find, but uh Asar was it; unique name by the way, where did you learn that,"?!

The Tyrouge signed he didn't want to talk about it then asked what she did to piss off the Charizard so much.

The woman blushed deeply, " Well I kinda got close to one of the nests to take a selfie with a few of their eggs,".

At that moment Asar began to wonder how this woman was still alive after ding something that insane, being that close to a Charizard's nest was the same as jumping into fire, if she did that on a whim then what else had she done before they met?!

Before the two could converse more a familiar figure rose from the ground, having finally reached Asar and Stava.

 ** _ **( Sand Slash San Slas )**_** " You reckless fool, at least wait for me," screamed Scro, who then looked over to Stava who had began to take pictures of him.

( Sandslash Sla Sand) " Who's this woman, and what's she doing here," asked the confused old Sandslash?

( Tyrouge Tyr Tyrouge Tyr Tyroug) " She was being chased by that Charizard who burned down some of log cabin, turns out she got close to his eggs,".

( Sandslash Sand) " Is she insane," screeched Scro as Stava finished taking pictures and approached the two of them again, introducing herself last like she did with Asar.

Asar then went on to explain in sign why he took out the Charizard in the first place, " Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry it was my fault that he destroyed your new home in the first place, please let me help build I back," Stava pleaded loudly t the point Asar was sure even the pokemon he crashed to the ground was quieter!

Signing for the woman to shut up he then begrudgingly allowed her to help him rebuild, if she stayed out of trouble while doing so, this caused the rather tall woman to pick up the shorter Tyrouge and crush his face into her E cup chest, " Oh thank you, I promise I'll behave so let's go,"!

As she put Asar down though she started to fidget as she looked at Scro with a curios gaze, " Ummm, hey can you ask your Sandslash friend if he could do me a favor real quick, just a tiny one, " begged the young woman who earned a raised eyebrow from both pokemon…...

Jumping from tree to tree Asar soon made it back to his, well home and a half due to the day's event, but never one to come unprepared the pre-teen Asar went to a nearby hill that he then pressed a hole into so it open up revealing a semi hollowed out landscape inside of it!

He had asked Scro to make this for him a couple years ago and it had been very useful in hiding the valuables he had acquired over the years, and just this morning he had put in some extra logs to fix his cabin if it ever needed repairs, now all he had to do was wait for-

A hole opened up from underground right as the Tyrouge saw his friend/mentor Scro appeared with a rather tired expression, _**_( Sandslash San Sand)_**_ " You owe me for that kid," complained the ground type as he walked up from the hole revealing a dirty Stava holding onto his back with her camera out.

Rechecking her footage Stava squealed in delight at the replay, " Awesome! Not many people can brag about being lead along underground like that by a Sandslash, I actually caught a glimpse of a mineral deposit down there to, what a lucky find today is,"!

Quickly catching Stava's attention Asar directed her to the log piles as all three of them helped in some way or another; Asar carried the rather sizeable logs to the optimal spot he had chosen then set them up, and Stava actually proved to be more then useful!

" Okay that's good but we're going to need some groundwork to lay a stable foundation, Scro if you please," instructed the surprisingly knowledgeable freelancer as the Sandlash followed her instructions to the letter soon forming a rather nice base to begin rebuilding.

In little time the logs were in place and building had begun, turns out that Asar was missing a vital part in the construction at first as noted by Stava he lacked a certain padding and insulator to keep out the extreme heat and cold luckily she knew how to make some.

Going into the forest for a couple minutes she returned with a type of moss, tree bark, wool, and mud.

" Now watch and be amazed my little savior," gloated the photographer as she had Scro hollow out a log to combine the ingredients with a little water, a few mashes and soon the log cabin had some extra ventilation, and not long after it was done.

In size it was no bigger then the standard house but to Asar it was a castle one he could call his own, well after he had his two friends put some furniture in the cabin; a marsheep queens bed, beanbag chairs, Ashwood tables, made a campsite fire place in the center of the cabin, racks and draws to keep various items up, thick curtains for privacy, and the finally they painted it!

Now the color scheme was camo and forest green to help it blend in with the surroundings, a few sloshes of dirt were appreciated to as it soon became hard to tell the cabin looked habitable from a distance.

With the work done Scro grumbled about his aching arms then went back to his den leaving the rouges behind, " Well that was fun, glad I could help little guy anything else ya need," asked the tall woman sweetly?

The brawler signed about why she was out in this parts to begin with, " Oh that, well I've been looking for a great story to write home about, kinda a semi famous photographer around my region due to taking such risky photos, and I heard there was a big event happening around here so I was on my way to book a hotel in the next town over, before I saw a Charizard nest in the mountains,".

The Tyrouge chuckled a bit until he was lightly punched by Stava, " Yeah I know, and well I was thinking since my bike is totaled maybe I could live here with you for a little while, please it'll be so fun think of all the stuff we could do," smiled the woman.

Asar thought about this for a moment, he had expected to be alone in his new home, not that he minded that but it does get to him, sometimes company was welcomed even if it was hard to come by around here, plus Stava had shown to be a very capable survivor so with that in mind Asar made his decision.

Grabbing Stava's hand the Tyouge then began to walk towards the log cabin with her in tow," Yes! Me and you are gonna be such great friends, I already have a ton of ideas," yammered the overexcited freelancer as the Tyrouge almost regretted his choice with a roll of his eyes.

Little did the two know their adventure was just beginning...


	2. Wild bunch Chap 2

It was the crack of dawn just as Asar woke up from his night's rest and the first of many surprises to shock him was the smell of fresh cooking, looking over he saw his new friend Stava busy over his fire place making a yummy smelling concoction!

Getting up he approached her from his hay bed in the most quiet of ways to sneak up on her as a lite prank, but she still managed to hear him regardless, " Good morning Asar,hope you slept well, and that you don't mind me raiding you pantry to make us breakfast," smiled the freelancer as she put grounded salt into the mix of what Asar saw to be some meat and greens poured into a pot with a white goo filling it up.

The Tyrouge also caught a great view of backside due to the woman only wearing a small T-shirt, as she carefully checked the strange stew to see if it was ready; it was very wiry with thin lines of muscle going everywhere around it being just as deep brown as the rest of her body having the scars to match her front to, just what kind of freelancing did she do?

If he liked that then what happened next made Asar's eyes bulge as she bent down to pick up some herbs to toss in their breakfast; as her butt shoot up into view the Tyrouge saw the tight G-strap she wore, whether she always had it on was debatable, but the obvious overflow of her cheeks from the sides of it weren't, why did human woman even wear underwear if they still revealed so much!

But what really perplexed the pokemon was his new friend's size, her butt was at least 2 and half times bigger then her head, all that running from her many misadventures obviously had very "big" advantages besides not dying.

With a practiced will the teen Tyrouge looked away from his partner's assets just as she stood up and turned around with the big pot in her gloved hands, " Let there be breakfast,"! Happily cheered the freelancer as she poured Asar a great helping in his large wooden bowl; the brawler looked at this strange substance, it appeared to be a white gritty paste with chunks of ham, eggs, and edible plants in it.

Seeing the teen pokemon's confusion Stava explained, " It's called grits my dear, I found some wheat in your cupboards and whipped in the others stuff to make it tastier, try it, please,"! She then put on the biggest puppy eyes the Tyrouge had ever seen, and he'd met freaking Goodra before!

So bringing a spoonful to his mouth the Tyrouge ate a sample, then hummed at how good it tasted!

His chef put her hands on her hips in pride, " I knew you'd love it, I didn't take outdoor cooking class for nothing."! Boasted Stava as her Tyrouge partner just devoured all his bowl's contents in little under 30 seconds.

As he leaned the bowl up to slurp away the last of his meal the freelance photographer got a good look at his athletic body perfectly toned from years of training and hunting in the forest and possible fights in between with his body having some scars to attest for them, her breath faulted as she saw his abs rise and fall with his swallowing and munching.

She had seen a lot of fit guys but the shear ripped yet lean physique of Asar pretty much put them to shame, it wasn't until he stomach growled that she remembered her own immense hunger so following Asar's example she set to eating her fill as well...

 _ **( One empty pot and two full stomachs later)**_

As Stava finished cleaning up the dissess in the stream nearby her Tyrouge buddy now wearing his trademark Jacket and chain came into her field of vision siging about what she meant by something big happening nearby yesterday.

For the first time since they've met the Freelancer actually had a face of concern and fierce determination plastered across her face, " I knew this would come up eventually," said the woman as she stood up tall and straight.

Taking a deep breath she continued, " You see Asar there are actually certain factions who have their eyes on this place and it's over abundance of resources not to mention the plentiful strong pokemon that dwell within this massive forest, I've crossed paths with them numerous times over the years but lately it's been more frequent, on my way here actually I had to gun down about five of them in a jeep while they tried to capture me,".

Adding emphasis to this she pulled out a small SMG from her bag which was now on her back, loading it up and putting it back, Asar being somewhat confused signed about why the hell didn't she just shot the Charizard then?

She actually laughed a little at that, " Is a gun going to do anything to a pokemon, also I thought some of them might be nearby so I had to conserve ammo and not draw unnecessary attention to myself"?

Asar considered her points and found them to make a lot of sense, but that still opened one big question, why would a traveling enforcer have any interest in taking photos, wouldn't that give away her position doing missions?

Immediately as he said this Stava went from serious hunter to bubbly freelancer, " Oh I'm so glad you asked! Ya see due to my travels I've come across many wonderful sights so I just couldn't help but take pictures of them whenever I had the chance, to be honest I started to do that before the spy thing,".

Satisfied with the answers Asar started to walk away when his friend Scro hurriedly popped out of the ground with a sharp gasp, then he spoke in a very concerned tone, _**( Sands Slash sa sand)**_ " Guys I need your help it's my family, they've been hijacked"! Hearing this Asar translated the message to his partner who nodded in patience.

" This is just like I thought they've already made a move, come on Asar we've gotta get going, before Scro's family is completely taken over," Stava warned as she grabbed hold of the Sandslash's back who quickly took lead the way while Asar tree hopped in hot pursuit...

/

It didn't take the trio long to reach the area that Scro had made his home in a wooded area, it was a mixture of various grassy hills with numerous burrows dug into them, but what really caught their attention was the group of white dressed people at the base of each hill with a device in hand that was controlling three Sandslashes who were digging deep within the Earth and extracting precious minerals for them.

The three quickly hid behind a sizable boulder as Scro watched his wife and two sons be forced to labor in such a way against their will _**( Sand sand slash San)**_ " Is there anyway we can stop this,"!? Asked a desperate Scro who had taken to hiding underground to give the two more room.

Before Asar could sign Stava stopped him, " In this instance I understand what he means: Alright now for a plan, no rushing in guns blazing alright; there may look like only four of them but there are reserves nearby ready to engage any trouble, if that wasn't bad enough there are at least 2 or 3 tough pokemon guarding their trucks that are possibly on the other side of this hill,".

It was then and there the three made an attack plan; Scro would go distract the reserves once Stava had engaged the ones controling his family, while Asar went around their flank to engage the pokemon on the other side, the trio then fanned out to do each selected duty...

/

The four white dressed guards all looked upon the pokemon as they brought up rare materials for their needs, " Heh, this is easier then I thought with our new model here we should have the shipment in by tomorrow," said the single patrolling guard as he did his rounds, armed with a Scar.

One of the hypnotist in the trenches laughed, " You got that right, this place is a goldmine for goodies, and with helpful critters to boot we are defiantly keeping these three for future jobs, right Bil," asked the worker who strangely got no reply.

Unknown to him however his guard had just been stealthily taken down by a certain female spy who quickly took his gun as she found her way to the three hypnotist and got their attention in the way of very quickly and accurately shooting and destroying all three mind control devices in a blink!

" Sorry boys, camp activities have been canceled, ".

/

Hearing gunfire the reserve units all armed up to stand at attention, waiting orders from their squad leader, " Alright men go in hard and fast, take the enemy down without mercy," they were about to dispatch when a hole opened up and swallowed two guys in the front, " What the fuck,"! Yelled the squad leader as two more of his men were lost to the same trick.

Unknown to then Scro had dug up an underground holding cell for the environmental hazards, he then felt someone step on the ground near him as he dart to the left evading a hollow bullet to the skull, most pokemon could shrug that off, but he wasn't one of them, so using his superior mobility and his beforehand knowledge of the group size and shape he started to make a new plan...

" Did you get it captain," asked a merc to his superior, " Well since no one's going done anymore let's get going," answered the captain as he took a step forward, only to instantly fall down with the rest of his unit as a giant sink hole open up dragging the mercs 12 feet underground!

That however was the least of their worries as a sudden landslide from a nearby hill caused multiple tons of sand and dirt cover them up, luckily they managed to climb out just enough that only hit their sides or upper backs, unluckily though they got all got trapped on way or another.

" Damn it! Whosever responsible for this show your fucking face already,"! Screamed the enrage captain who was up to his neck in dirt, and coming as called Scro appeared starring right in the man's eye with a rather bemused look, _**( Sandslash Sand Sand)**_ " Not so useful underground are you now,".

Before the captain could say anything he heard some grunting to his left, looking over he saw the hypnotists along with Bil all hogtied and carried by three Sandslash's who promptly dropped them looked very pissed off at every single member there.

Stava slung her new weapon over her back, " Well my part here is done, time to check on Asar, I believe the SAcro family can handle the rest from here," said Stava as she walked away with the Sandslash family grinning evilly at the trapped mercs and hypnotist who all shared a momentary gulp...

/

Asar swiftly rounded the corner of the last hill as he spotted the poke guards of the, actually he didn't know what they were calling themselves, not like it mattered though, he glimpsed from behind his hiding spot and to his surprise there was just one guard standing watch over the enemies supply trucks and temporary base.

The pokemon in question was a Machoke who was standing on top of something, that was groaning softly, taking a good look at the object on the ground Asar saw that it were actually a very beaten and damaged Onix and the other huff came from a near death Blastoise in the background on one knee!

Asar was stunned, those guys were hard enough to take on solo, but this guy had done it on his own to both of them!

Just then the Machamp spoke, " **_( Mach Machamp Mach Machamp)_** Told you fools I was better, lucky for you I have mercy,". The fighter type scorned in arrogance but with a tone of caring in between.

Having seen and heard enough the leather dressed pokemon jumped right in front of the trio quickly catching their attention, " _**( Tyrou Tyrou Tyrouge Ty)**_ I'm here for what's in those tents over there, just step away, please," said the sole standing member of the team laughed out loud!

" ( Mach Machamp Mac Mac Machamp) First nice landing, second sorry kid but I have a job to do, if want in you have to knock me out," bragged the Machamp as he _straight up lifted and threw_ the Onix right onto the Blastoise both of whom fainted from the impact, then he set his sights back to Asar who was already attacking him.

However the Machamp just raised a hand blocking the ax kick as he plam struck the smaller pokemon away who deftly landed on his feet after a dive roll recover, " **_( Machamp Machamp Mac Mach)_** Ok then let's right to it, and by the way the name's Rough,"!

With that declaration Rough stormed over to Asar faster then the tyrouge could move away as he plowed into him like a friegth train right into one of the hills crumbling it to pieces, but showing off amazing reactions Asar manged to block most of the attack with his chain link.

Then in a flourish he whipped it around in a flurry smacking it across the larger attackers whole upper body with reckless abandon, he then finished the attack with a swift side kick that actually forced the brute back a couple feet, Rough actually smiled a bit as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

" **_( Machamp Mach Mac Mach)_** Not bad kid, now to school you, pay attention now," instructed the older fighter type as he planted both feet into the ground and put up his hands in a type of guard stance, not intimidated at all Asar ran foward as he pulled back his legs then let out a storm of kicks onto the Machamp... who deflected all of them handily!

Try as he might the Pokemon just couldn't breach the defenses of his opponent, he then tried a wide heel kick that flew right over Rough's block left arm and earned him a sharp karate chop to the right shoulder forcing him down into a harsh knee to the face, followed by a grab to his throat!

With an aching shoulder and a bloodies face Asar was left dangling he stared at his opponent in the eyes, **_( Tyrouge Tyr Tyrou)_** I'm still in this, you haven't won,"!

It seemed that Rough liked this response as he grinned widely, " **_( Machamp Mach Champ)_** Good, this would be boring otherwise,".

Asar was then body slammed hard enough to cause a small earthquake, it also cracked a couple ribs but the chain wielder could deal with that until later, good thing his leather jacket absorbed most of the damage for him, to bad the behemoth had taken the time to mounts the smaller pokemon and rain down punches on him!

To say this was bad for the trapped Tyrouge would be an understatement, Asar was just barely deflecting or blocking the punches he could and a couple of them even made it past his defenses earning him a black eye and a broken nose, trying to find a way out he looked at the Machamp's position on him and found it to be a little off.

So taking his chance he quickly slide out from under Rough as he wrapped his chain around the Machamp's neck chocking him from behind Rough reached behind the get him but was to slow as Asar used his speed fully now and kneed the man in the back of his head hard!

This left multile spots in the Machamp's vision and messed up his movements as he tried and failed to get up, not stopping Asar then grabbed on of his arms and twisted it enough to, **** ** _POOP!_**

Rough cried as his right arm was pulled out of socket but then he instantly regretted it as Asar then dislocated his jaw with a swift backhand as he land in front of Rough who was still trying to stand, by his body language alone he could tell the man wasn't done yet in spite of his injuries!

Well that wouldn't do, so with a smile on his face Asar reached into his jacket and extracted an addition to put on his chain; a nice steel ball.

The following moments were not at all pleasant for Rough as he was pummeled to a pulp by this newcomer who he still didn't know, as he was finished off with a quick thwack to the sides the Machamp fell to the ground defeated at last, Asar was about to leave when the barely conscious Rough relocated his jaw and asked, " _( Mach Mach Machamp)_ " He-y, Boy what's your name,"?

" _**( Trouge)**_ , Asar," simply stated the tyrouge as he walked over to the trucks and tent base belonging to this strange group while Rough fainted...

/

As he walked towards the tent and trucks a series of familiar flashes came his way and soon a jubilant telltale voice followed, " Amazing as always my little partner, I'm sure to get some great feedback on those shots,"!

After that the two went into the tent setup by the group which Stava had just told him was now called the; White suns. They were apparently using the resources and pokemon here to siphon off the land and ship too various kinds of each to the black market or to their own private investments

As Asar helps Stava look through the equipment the Scro family comes up from the ground near them, all of which are smiling happily, as Scro's wife came forward, " _**( Sandslash Sand Sand Sandslash)**_ We are in your debt, thank you for freeing us Asra and Stava,"!

Asar turned to then be tackled into a hug by the three Scro family members as Stava had stumbled upon something interesting, " Hey guys we got some Intel here, "!

All the pokemon came over to see what she meant only to be faced with a digital map that highlighted places the White suns would be at next, seeing this Stava pulled a big acorn sized device from her bag and placed it on the ground while pressing a button on it, " Well our job's done here the, this little gizmo will alert my people to come arrest these guys, let's go home Asar,".

After playfully getting the overjoyed children off of him Asar and Stava walked home with the Scro family now having to find a new place to live, but first...

/

Once they got home Asar just layed down as his wounds finally caught up to him, Stava was at his side in a heartbeat, " Oh your wounds are starting to feel worse, stay still for a bit,"!

And with a practiced hand she took out a vile and a syringe then injected the contents into Asar who suddenly felt all his wounds healing in an instant!

Shocked he looked towards her with wide eyes, " That's just a healing mixture my agency made for on the filed med help, don't worry it's been tested and tried," smiled the back to bubbly mode woman as she looked outside to see it was close to night now, " Wow it's getting late we'd better go to bed uh, we actually have a long day tomorrow, and not for the reason you think,".

The brawler nodded as the two got ready to sleep, but as Asar saw his human partner take off her clothes he suddenly felt a mild heat in his belly, which soon escalated in temperature as she striped down to her bare undergarments which consisted of straining hotpants and a very tight T-shirt.

As her meaty yet toned body was on full display Asar couldn't help but stare at her, he was so entrapped by her looks that he didn't even noticed her staring back at him, she chuckled a little as she saw a notable bulge in his nether regions, _" Well he sure knows what he likes,"_ Thought the traveling spy as she squatted down next to him and simply picked up the smaller creature with ease!

Surprised at first the Asar was soon comforted by the pleasant feeling of a set of huge breast and thighs being wrapped around his body, it was enough meat to cover it almost completely, then is a playful voice Stava cooed, " It's going to be a long day tomorrow to dear, why get some quality sleep in before then okay~

Stava looked at the young pokemon as he blushed a bit but still nestled into her large assets and soon went to sleep enveloped in her embrace, " Maybe one day we can go a little further my sweet but that'll have to wait, for now I'll let you rest, for now," smiling sweetly the freelancer then kissed the sleeping Tyrouge on the forehead while she herself succumbed to slumber...

/

Back at the sight of their last battle though a certain pokemon had been rescued by his people and was quickly healed by a similar means to Asar, as the hidden team faded into the night and evaded capture from the circling agents that had taken their other hired help.

Sadly there was nothing to be done about that, so off they went into the mountains to regroup and plan anew.


	3. Wild bunch Chap 3

Morning came and as Asar woke up he felt that the wonderful softness around his body was strangely gone, but a wonderful meaty scent was coming from the fire telling him that breakfast was getting made.

Getting up the Tyrouge saw his human partner still dressed in her scanty sleep attire bent over checking the pot and pan busy with another of her all star breakfast feasts, while giving Asar a nice show to boot, or better put booty ;)

Somehow he managed to pull his view away from her cavernous ass and to her back as it pulled up with incredibly toned strings of muscle which he as a fellow fighter admired greatly, but not as much as the lovely breasts he could see from the same position, he was still baffled at how she was so silent and agile with such cumbersome assets!

Stava felt her friend's gaze roaming all over her body and to be honest it made the freelancer want to tease him even more~

But that could wait, " Asar honey, breakfast is ready," called the joyful woman as she carried the food to her partner!

Sitting down at the table the Tyrouge stared as she set down a bowl of warm but sweet smelling brown goo followed by ham and eggs, curious he pointed to the brown stuff as he grabbed a spoon.

Stava giggled at his clueless nature, " That dear is called oatmeal, you'd think it'd be something you had before what with you having the necessary ingredients already, " lightly chided the spy as she sat to eat with him.

Asar quickly came to love oatmeal as he started to devour a good couple bowls of the stuff, especially thanks to the way his partner handled the honey infusion, mixing in his ham and eggs only made it tastier!

Soon breakfast was all gone and Stava had taken it upon herself to wash the dishes in the pond as she also thought up their next move, _" Alright thanks to Asar and the Scros I'm way ahead of schedule, that base would've taken days to take out on my own, now we just have the smaller camps and the main facility to take out," pondered the freelancer._

Suddenly she heard loud cracking noises from the other side of the cabin which caused her to look over and see her little Tyrouge and Scro training with some boulders, breaking them apart one after the other: " _Tyro! " Yelled the fighter type as his friend threw another boulder into the air prompting the young Tyrouge to leap up and break it into pieces with a well placed backhand!_

As he trained sweat naturally cascaded down his body causing his toned muscular body to glimmer in the spring time sun almost making him appear to be shining like a knight in armor, this display began to make the freelancer blush heavily especially when the two glanced over to see her!

Frantically the spy quickly returned to her task of cleaning the dishes still blushing highly, i" Damn, they saw me, I hope I didn't look to invested, still though Asar's got some nice skills... with a body to match," thought the embarrassed spy.../i

Asar having seen his friend turn away so abruptly started to kinda worry about her, _( Tyrouge Tyrou Tyrouge)_ " What's up her, I'm just training nothing to blush over,".

Hearing this Scro turned to his younger friend with a knowing smile, _(Sandslash Sand Sand Slash Sandsa)_ " Asra, I'm pretty sure she was blushing at someone in particular, not his moves,".

It was Asra's turn to blush now, was she really checking him out in **that** way, cause if so he kinda wished Stava had watched him all the way trough, so with a small smile he continued his training...

After both partners were done with their respective tasks the two went inside to talk strategy on their next method of ambush: " Alright Asar we successfully took down one of their larger bases, thanks to you and Scro in particular I saved a lot of time in doing so, but now we have to attack the White suns smaller camps located here," Stava pointed to various places on the map.

Looking at the locations the Tyrouge found that all of them were places he had been to less then a couple weeks ago before he started building his log cabin!

His friend saw the exasperated look on his face, " I know, they move pretty damned fast, that's why we need to take out these areas before that can happen again, once it's done they'll be busy trying to replace their lost bases so then we launch a surprise attack on their main base in the mountains, alright,"?

 _" Yeah, that's a great plan,"_ Signed the Tyrouge as he got up and approached Stave.

" Hey, I've been meaning to ask how'd you learn to sign like that," questioned the freelance photographer?

 _" My former gang taught me, they also gave me this,"_ he signs while lifting up his trademark chain, he then grows silent as he looks away.

The spy hugs him into her body, " It's fine, you can tell me later alright, now let's cool smother out those sun bastards,"!

With renewed vigor Asar smiled wildly as the two made preparations then swiftly set off in their quest...

 **{ The camps were just as Stava described them small, they were where the more monotonous jobs were for the White suns; such as item clearing, pokemon stealing, pole food distribution, etc. The first one was relatively easy to take down as it was only scantly protected from threats due to it being expendable.  
**  
 **However word spread quickly through the mini camps about the two's actions, and since each one took a good couple hours to reach on foot both were pretty much helpless to stop the rampant escalation of troops the renegades sent in causing the next few places to be harder to take down, but not impossible,**

 **During the long trek the two often set** **up camp in the woods to recharge themselves, during these the two learned more about the other then ever before:**

 **Turns out Asar was once part of a biker gang who had found him as an egg, he rode with them for years learning a lot in the process ( Except certain cooking methods and social cues ;) They gave him the chain on his birthday a couple years back, it did have certain attachments but he rarely used them. But one day they rode down a mountain pass and a rock slide occurred he managed to smash one that headed his way, but he was to slow to save the others,...**

 **The Tyrouge began to tear up after that revelation causeing his friend to embrace him in a nice soft hug as he cried from the painful memories, ever since that day he swore he would become a better fighter that way he could save everyone he cared about!**

 **Stava's tale wasn't as tragic but just as engaging, she was born into a family of five being the youngest she had loads of time to herself during which she loved to sight see which was quickly followed up by photo taking to preserve such lovely sights. At age 12 she came into contact with her friend's uncle who so happened to be a secret agent in the protective.**

 **After stopping a back robbery on her own to impress them she was quickly taken in and trained as one of their own, raising through the ranks and in just under 16 years she became one of their best field agents! She giggled heartily at her own success causing Asar to smile fondly.**

 **After that the two went into their single tent ( There was only one, or at least that's what Stava told him) and got ready to sleep, until Stava kissed Asar by surprise leaving him baffled, " That's for your help so far, " winked the woman as she pulled him into her thicc embrace to sleep on her.**

 **Through it all Asar was struggling to contain his own pitching tent:}**

In little under a weeks time the two had successfully taken out all mini camps in the area, and with great accomplishment decided to rest as they made the journey home.

Stava cheered in blatant excitement as she prepared a victory cake for the two of them, " YES! YES! WE did it Asar, we're just one step closer to finishing our mission,"!

Asar was equally excited, he couldn't wait to get these White suns out of here, but soon a thougth entered his mind what would happen after they were done, once they were finished it's be naturally for Stava to leave right and he'd never see her again?!

Quickly Asar ran up to Stava and hugged her as she set the forest cake down, _" What'll happen to you after all of this is done," sign the worried Tyrouge?_

The spy gave him a warm smile as she hugged him close while eating a piece of cake, " Well honey, I'll most likely be called back to the force, I am one of their best agents after all, but for what it's worth I'll always treasure our time together Asar, your one of the most memorable partners I've ever worked with,".

However deep down Stava actually condidered Asar a bit more then just a partner maybe even a friend, but duty would eventually have to seperate them, so there was no need to make such bonds, it'd only hurt them both.

Asar stuffed his face with cake as he started to feel a bit saddened at this response, one of the most memorable wasn't good enough, he wanted to be THE most memorable!

So throwing caution to the wind he leapt up and passionately kissed Stave on his lips!

The freelance potographer was shocked for a moment her mind racing to find a reason to justify this but her true feelings however steadily won out, then she gradually melted into the kiss as well, her hands warping around the Tyrouge's smaller but more compact body.

Soon the two broke for air as a strand of saliva separated their mouths, Asar looked into his more then a friend's eyes, conveying all that was needed to with just that.

Stava smiled as she told her answer, _" Take your shot sweetie,"~_


	4. Wild bunch Chap 4

Asar flashed the brightest smile Stava had ever seen on his handsome face as he pulled her into another kiss, but this time it was much more passionate. And hot!

Stava felt as her Tyrouge partner practically mined her mouth with his tongue searching every nook and cranny as he fought for dominance with hers all while holding her close to him squashing her huge chest against his muscular one.

They made out for a good two minutes until the unavoidable need for air forced them apart with a long strand of saliva connecting the two still;)

" Wow ( Deep breaths), you sure do live to impress (Huff) uh love, " the spy laughed softly as she felt her lover's small yet strong hands grip her shirt as it was then sent flying into their tent followed by her huge bra.

The former biker couldn't help but gawk at the high E cup fun bags in front of him, they truly were sights to behold, the almond colors mixed with the dark freckles made each just so irresistible.

Stava actually blushed in glee at the attention, " So you gonna just look at them or take your treats,"~

Needing no further encouragement the Tyrouge set to massaging his human lover's hefty jugs taking care to gauge her reactions along the way to better please her.

" Ohhh, awwww, awwwww," moaned the freelancer as she enjoyed his ministrations especially when tweaked her nipples with his thumbs causing her to let out a sharp squeal!

Grinning maliciously Asar set about going to town on his thicc mate's mammies twisting and pulling her teats with an almost surgical process, he even took to placing one in his mouth sucking it in like a vacuum!

" OHHH! Yes! Keep it up Asar,"! Screamed the freelancer as she pulled his head in closer.

It was at that moment Asar knew her breast were her weak spots, so he took to going harder then before with extra speed as well, at the same time he fingered her cunt through her spy leggings causing the woman to sputter out!

" Ahhh! I-m, cumming," with a yell his chosen mate had quite literally wet herself as the force of her orgasm heavily stained her pants and that wasn't all as her tits sprayed milk all over Asar's face which was happily licked off by him.

Breathing heavy Stava slowly came down from her sexual high as she spied the growing bulge in her Tyrouge's trousers the spy quickly sought to return the favor for his lovely treatment of her lady parts prior.

Taking off her drenched pants the woman then picked her smaller lover up to her face as she pulled his shorts down, causing his manly dick to smack her in the chin!

But the real shock was the sheer size and length that Asar sported with pride at the wide eyed freelancer: All 7x3 inches of it!

" Well... your pretty hung for your height sweetie, " Stammered the spy as the Tyrouge smiled proudly at how his manhood had explicated this reaction from her.

Until Stava smiled mischievously at it while bringing it closer to her mouth, " But I've handled tougher situations,"~

Swiftly the woman began lick all over the pokemon's length as if it were a sucker taking care to glide roughly over the glands with the occasional nibble here and there, payback for her boobhickys.

Now it was Asar's turn to moan in absolute sexual bliss as his human mate skillfully piloted her tongue every which way on his throbbing member, he thought about how it could get any better but that question was answered by way of his balls getting some loving to as Stava sucked each orange sized gonad!

It wasn't long before long strands of rich pre-cum started to drizzle all around the fighter type's big dick and this wasn't missed by the spy as she took to lapping up the run off with blatant amusement, " Mmmmm! You sure taste tough, with a bit of honey,"!

Before Asar could make a witty comeback to that he howled to the sky as she began to deepthroat him with abandon, her suction force was like that of a Muk's grip!

Stava took care to properly bob her head in time with licking and teasing Asar's ureatra and didn't hold back from fondling his hefty balls as well.

It wasn't long unsurprisingly when the Tyrouge began to give signs on his coming orgasm in way of frantic hand signs and a couple deep grunts, but in spite of that Stava just held him even closer to herself as she felt his seed rushing through her mouth and down her throat!

The force of it almost choked her but through sheer willpower she gladly gulped down the several cheekfulls of tasty spunk he gifted to her until he eventually stopped and she set the wobbly little guy down as she opened her mouth to show him the last of the cum before she swallowed it whole!

The part-time photographer made a show of examining the taste in her mouth, " Hmmm, hmmmmm, Yep, your easily the best treat I've ever eaten," she then laughed with amusement!

Through all this Asar's attention was drawn to her thicc thighs and ass all of which jiggled as she laughed at her own joke, until faster then the eye could track he grabbed her in a bear hug from behind while grinding his big appendage through her deep crack!

Smiling at his forwardness the spy bent down to all fours as she spread her butt checks open to reveal both her pretty holes, " Okay fine you perv, take your pick,";)

Asar was about to plunge right in until he remembered all the things she was able to do and with such skill as well, _" Hey, have you done this before,"_ signed the Tyrouge?

Seeing this the spy giggled nervously, " Well kinda, sometimes I've had cases where I needed to get information from targets without harming them, so seduction was the best way,".

Asar was a little saddened at that he had suspected she'd been around the block before but this was HIS first time and it made him kinda wish it was hers as well, not that he didn't want to do her, he still did as noted by his throbbing dick, but it would have been more special that way.

Senseing her lover's unease Stava turned around and kissed his check, " It's okay sweetie, your still the first guy I've met who's well like you, also all those times I only ever did them with a condom, but for you, it's only fitting to go raw right,"~

Lighting up immediately the Tyrouge quickly got behind her huge ass once again taking both meaty cheeks in hand as he positioned himself at her pussy's entrance, but stopped before penetration.

His lovely piece of chocolate looked back at him with genuine concern and slight worry, " What's up Asar did you... change you-,".

She was quickly silenced by the pokemon reaching his hand to her with a small smile on his face.

Stava was silent as she stared at the hand with guanine shock, then she blushed cutely as her hand wrapped around his, " Okay, now you can go,".

Without further ado Asar speared into her depths hitting her G-stop in no time!

The bigger woman leaned her head back in ecstasy _" Oooohhhhhh,"!_

Doing this Asar took the time to greatly appreciate the warm wet tightness around his cock closing, when he was done the fighter type started to rock back and forth slowly building a stead pace.

The spy began to moan deeply as her partner rode her with deliberate calmness, digging into the bark of the tree she was bent in front of, " Hey babe, you can go to town, I can take it,".

Smiling sweetly Asar started to pick up speed as he slammed in harder and harder with every thrust bending down to hug his mate while he did picking up power as he did!

Stava started to get more excited as well, " YES! POUND ME!,"!

Granting her wish Asar quickly took to hammering away at her with enhanced power ramming right into her womb on some occasions causing her to grip the tree hard enough to break off pieces of it as he fucked her senseless their love making sending wet slaps through the forest!

The Tyrouge kept up this pace for a good 5 minutes ramming into and stretching her snatch to the absolute limit each time he even went to lightly pinching her anus as it kept blinking at him making the woman go over the edge finally.

And go over the edge she did, " OH Arceus! I'm... I'm Cumming," yelled the spy as she came hard on her brave lover's dick coating him in her juices!

Asar kept a slow steady pace for one full minute before he to came, " TYROUGE," emptying buckets of his essence into Stava's womb flooding it to the point it overflowed and visibly bloated her stomach up!

Afterwards Stava slumped against the tree she used during their moment as her pussy desperately tried and kinda succeeded in not wasting any of of her love's alabaster cream , _" ( Huff) You ( Huff) can do me ( Huff) any time Asar,"!_

Despite himself Asar actually felt tired from that ordeal as well, sex was strangely a very tiring act, but a damn enjoyable one as well!

 _" I'll hold you to that,"_ signed the cocky fighter.

It was at this point both of them saw that it was now nighttime as the sun had gone down as they indulged in each other, walking over to his mate Asar picked her up with ease as the pair entered the tent once inside he set her down and casually laid on top of her as if she were a fluffy bean bag.

Stava saw as he instantly went to sleep snuggled into her with a content smile on his wonderful face which she caressed with tender care, " I'll see what I can do honey, not sure I could live without you either at this point,".

Then with a final kiss goodnight she too fell into deep slumber.


	5. Wild bunch Chap 5

Asar woke up as the sun's rays hit him through the slightly open flap of the tent, as he shook the fatigue off he felt the very familiar sensation of Stava's skin underneath his body, which he gladly groped.

This of course woke up his mate, " Ugh, okay I'm up, geez. Can't keep your hands off me uh,"?

Before he could replay the spy hugged him into her naked body as she kissed her pokemon all over his face, " Then again I can't help it either,"~

The two made out for a couple minutes before they got dressed and began to put up there camp site, which took longer then it should have due to the constant teasing and flirting the duo did as each watched the other move.

Once the supplies were put up and the left over cake was eaten Asar and Stava set off for the long trek home where they'd plan the final phase of their attack on the White sun's.

This also gave them the time to talk...

The freelancer walked next to her lover as the two trekked down the forest path, but she had a trouble look on her face all the way, which Asar noticed right away.

" What's wrong, was I not good enough last night," signed the worried Tyrouge?

Stava reached down and held the pokemon's hand with a genuine smile, " No you were great dear, but I have some news that's not as great,"...

 _The spy then went on to tell her mate about how her agency known as Safe was getting wind of their progress as the duo wrecked all the enemy camps with extreme prejudice yet in a controlled calculated way._

 _And if such record time as well considering the Safe agency would have needed at least a couple months to do the same, the problem came in when they said Stava had gotten a promotion to 1st class  
lancer, a position that put her in charge of all the other freelance agents and allowed her more power in the agency._

 _She'd however have to leave after this mission though due to her always wanting to achieve this position since she was a kid_...

The duo had stopped at this point as she held a sniffling Asar in a secure hug, while rubbing his head fins, a few tears rolling down her face, " It's okay, I'll see you again my sweet, for now we have to focus on the-,".

 **" Move,"**!

The spy shoved her pokemon out of the way as she pulled out her pistol and shot at the sniper in the tree several meters from them, but at the same time he got off a shot to knocking her bullet out of the air!

At the same time an Arbork snapped out at Asar who thanks to his quick reaction timing he was able to kick into the direction of the sniper knocking him down!

Then a hail of bullets came down upon the two as they scurried for cover behind a nearby boulder, " It's an ambush, they must have figured out our routes and decided to take us out before we got there," Stave yelled!

The Tyrouge nodded as his partner looked behind them using a spy glass and spotted a 10 man squad closing in on them from the front, gesturing for his mate to get down Asar turned around and punched the boulder into the small team knocking them all away!

But the two couldn't celebrate now as a new threat came in the form of an Arcaine that sent a flaming scratch claw attack right at the two but it was blocked by Asar who received a scorching scratch on his arms for it as he promptly punched the pokemon through a tree.

" Asar, we have to retreat," said Stava as she tried to find a way out but was unable to due to the sheer number of forces coming from all angles!

The spy pulled out her flash grenades which she threw at the nearest group, stunning them as she mowed the sun members down with her machine pistol as Asar followed suit picking up a tree trunk to shield their backs from any return fire.

In just under a minute the two started to see a way out into a clearing, " We're almost there, just a little more," urged on the spy as she used her last clip for the Mp5 as she batted the last attacker away with the empty weapon!

The two soon entered the clearing...only to see a small army made up of armed men and a few pokemon with a well dressed leader at the helm who slow clapped the whole scene.

" Brilliantly done you two, I'm doly impressed, but this little game ends here, " with that said the man in charge clicked his tongue as one of his men shot Stava in the leg causing her to drop down!

Enraged Asar ran in front of her as he used his chain to deflect the coming onslaught of bullets the best he could, but it was only going to keep up so long as a few made it pass him or hit the Tyrouge himself, not that those could kill him anyway.

But his mate could very well die from this attack and that alone made him block faster then he ever had before, but he knew if something didn't happen she'd die, he prayed to Arceus for a  
miracle!

Lucky for the fighter type that's exactly what happened next, in the form of a huge torrent of vines shot out from the forest ensnaring most of the front line soldiers pulling them into the woods!

All action stopped as everyone looked to the occurrence as Scro appeared from behind Asar __ _ **( Sandslash Sand Slash Sand)**_ , " Hmp, still going it alone I see, well lucky for you I brought help boy,"!

With a whistle from his old time friend the Tyrouge saw a legion of all the pokemon he and Stava had freed from the camps, and every last one of them was eager to fight as they charged the White Suns with no hesitation!

The human soldiers were quickly overrun as a Graveler slammed through their ranks, then a Blaziken scorched them alive, followed by a Espion hypnotizing others to shoot their own comrades!

All the while Asar handed his mate to an Audino for healing, right on time too as a familiar pokemon bashed his way through a Leafeon...

Rough glared daggers at the Tyrouge _**( Machamp Mach Machamp)**_ " Hey chain whip, we got a score to settle,"!

Ushering for his ally to take Stava away the Tyrouge jumped at the charging Machamp who unleashed a swarm of punches at the former biker who got blind sided by the swarm at choke slammed at the end, doing which he saw the White sun leader heading towards Stava with a loaded shotgun!

The tyrouge struggled against the larger's pokemon's grip but was only socked into a small hill for it and then repeatedly hammered into the hill from all angles

" No, Stava," thought the battered fighter type...

In the woods the Audino had just finished healing her patient who smiled at her when she was done, " Thanks you, now I need to get back-," she started until a gunshot knocked the audino away!

Quickly the spy hid behind a tree as a second blast hit it, shattering the sides of it, looking out for a peek Stave saw it was the White sun leader with a loaded shotgun right behind her!

" Surrender and you might live miss, is what I would say if I could let you live," said the Sun leader as he slowly approached the spy's location.

" What afraid I'll spill the beans on your secret organisation's pokemon extortion, Void" snapped back Stava as she pulled out her Dessert egale.

The leader laughed as he got to her hiding place, " No my dear, I'm more worried about the pictures you took of our back up plans, you and your pet have been messing up a lot of our operations but it ends here,"!

The White sun boss then threw a grenade at the same time Stava drew her gun and aimed it at him from her hiding spot, the bullet and explosive then collided in mid-air...

Back with Asar he was under the foot of Rough who held his fist up to finish the tattered and beaten pokemon **_( Machamp Machamp Mac Champ)_** " You like my new strength, I've trained hard for the last few weeks to beat you, now it'll a-,".

Before he could finish the two heard a loud boom from the fores, making Asar twitch as he tried but failed to get to his mate _**( Tyrouge Ty rough)**_ " I have to help her,"!

Rough kicked him across the ground _**( Machamp Mac Mac)**_ Show me how bad then punk,"!

With renewed vigor Asar got up, but this time a strong glow emitted from him as he stated to evolve...

Stava and the Void were both knocked back by the explosion, but the sun leader was the first to get up as he reached for his dropped shotgun only to get his hand shot off by Stava's Eagle as she regained her senses as well!

" Argh! That's it," Yelled the man as he threw more grenades at the down spy who got up and just barely evaded the explosions!

All the while the spy was looking for the right time to strike...now!

As Void reached for another grenade for his belt the spy shot a bullet at him, but it wasn't for his explosions it was for his legs!

" Payback's a pain uh boss man," snickered Stava as the man fell to his knees with second shot, but the grenade he had in his hand was still thrown her way, which wouldn't be that bad if she hadn't hit a tree...

 _As another explosion hit the air Asar bellowed loudly as he started to evolve the Tyroge was covered in a blinding sphere of light!_

 **Once he came out the Tyrouge known as Asar was no more, in his place stood Asar the Hitomachan!  
**  
Before rush could process what happened his former opponent had landed a strong right cross that made him gag, growling the bruiser sent another volloy of attacks with all his arms: chops, punches, palm strikes the works!

Not a single of them managed to so much of scratch Asar who with minimal effort bobbed and weaved around them all while getting in a few enhanced hits of his own, each of which made his larger opponent stagger greatly, **_( Hitomachan Hito Machane) " Fine then I'll beat you out of the way,"!..._**

Stava was blown away by the grenade as she slammed into a tree branch causing it to dangle above her as she fell down back first to the ground breathing heavily, " Damn, t-h-at hu-rt _( Coughs up blood),_ ".

As she was down her foe crawled over to her with a hunting knife primed and ready to go, " Time to, ( Huf) gut you girl,".

The spy started to get up unsteadily as she pulled out her own knife, but quickly fell down again as her whole body started to give up on her, _" I gotta think fast,"_ calmly thought the spy as she looked up getting an idea as her target got closer to her, with great quickness the freelancer tossed her knife up into the air!

" Have your senses been that rattled miss, no matter you won't n-," laughed the boss man until a sharp pain went through his chest and out it, looking back he confirmed the occurrence. A tree branch had lodged itself in his chest sticking him to the ground!

The Sun leader had a look of bewilderment as he simply choked out blood and slipped away into the after life, with her task done Stava smiled as she took a less heavy nap, during which her Audino nurse woke up and promptly cured her again...

To say things were going bad for Rough would be an understatement; he had two black eyes from some flutter jabs, all his ribs were cracked, and he had a broken knee but despite all this get still refused to give up _**( Machamp Machamp Champ)**_ ** _" Is th-at ( Huffs blood) all y-ou ( COugh) got, runt,"._**

While he admired his oppenet's fighting spirit Asar had to end this fast, so he took out his chain whip, but this time he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a mace attachment which he devilishly put on, _**( Tyrouge)**_ Nope,".

Rough could only stare in horror as he was brutally beaten with-in an inch of his life as the newly evolved Hitomachan hammered away at him...

When all was said and done the pokemon rejoiced at their shared victory lifting their heroes up as Stava stumbled out the woods with her nurse, " Will this sure was Wild right mate, also loving the new look, " happily sighed the freelancer as she kissed her lover passionately, Asar held her in his arms as he returned it.

Scro came up behind them with a sly smirk, **_( Sandslash Slash)_** " I called it, ".

Asar waved him off as he released his mate who smiled at him, but before she could say another word a helicopter with her agency's insignia touched down a ways away from them, " Miss Stava, the enemy HQ is now under our control, it's time to go back to base," yelled the pilot!

The spy turned to her lover as she walked away, " We'll see each other again I promise, after all you're the best thing to happen to me, li- I mean big man," with a parting kiss the two went their separate ways...

 _3 weeks later..._

Asar walked out of his log cabin as he stretched his muscles out loosening them up for the coming day, ever since Stava left he'd been busy keeping and maintaining order throughout the region he resided in as the pokemon now saw him as a sort of leader since he saved their way of life.

Not that he minded of course, in fact he loved being this busy looking after his people, besides he had a capable right- well multi-handed man by his side, _**( Machamp Machamp)**_ " Asar, the problem down south is taken care of,".

Yep, after getting beaten and spared by the Hitomoncahn the Machamp had joined forces with him, more so do to a deep seated espect then anything else, but right as he started to go about today's list he heard the familiar sound of helicopter blades, looking up he saw the machine land right in his front yard.

Then from the dust came his lover Stava, who he immediately ran up to and kissed with a fiery passion as the spy returned the favor, " I missed you to Asar, I've got some news for you honey; Good and great,".

Stepping back the fighter type looked at her expectedly, " First, I'm on leave from my job for a good couple months," grinned the woman as Asar jumped all over with joy as his second in command just shock his head with a laugh!

Stava giggled as she caught the pokemon in her arms, but doing this caused him to feel a bulge on her, noticing this he pulled away from her as he looked down... **_only to see her belly had nearly doubled in size since last he saw her!_**

The spy was ecstatic now, " Also, it's a maternity leave,"!

Rough walked over to his buddy as he patted his shoulder, " You two go on, w'll take care of today's load, come of Scro,"!

Said Sandslash came up from the ground, _**( Sandslash Slash Sand)**_ " I can hear you, no need to shout,"!

Rough rolled his eyes _ **( Machamp Machamp Mac)**_ " First your underground so it's needed, second your old which means it's needed more,".

With that the bickering duo left to attend to their leader's work load as he and Stava caught up on her pregnancy and what they've been up to, " Well looks like I'm your queen then, uh big guy, let's lead them well,"!

Asar hugged his mate as he patted their unborn child or children, to think he went from how he was before to now, it truly was a Wild Bunch of events!


End file.
